1. The Technical Field
The present invention relates to cases for the containment and protection of objects like compact discs, CD-ROMs and Digital Video Discs. The present invention also relates to jointed puzzles and games that involve the movement of interconnected components, to change the configuration of an object to another, distinctly different configuration.
2. The Prior Art
Cases for media, such as compact discs (CDs), CD-rooms, and Digital Video Discs (DVDs) tend to be relatively utilitarian devices, configured for the facilitated protection of the easily damaged media. Such cases are often relatively plain and unornamented (except for such graphics that may be inserted therein and visible therethrough). The structures of the cases (often referred to as “jewel boxes”) themselves are typically rather simple hinged boxes, usually of transparent or translucent (and typically brittle) plastic material.
It is occasionally desirable to provide cases for such recorded or recordable media, that have enhanced visual interest.
Puzzle blocks, that involve the relative pivoting of groups of one or more blocks relative to other groups of one or more blocks, around not-so-apparent hinges integrated into the puzzle block structure, are known.
One such example of a puzzle block is sold under the mark “The Mental Block” by Genesis. The block comprises eight cubes that have various pictures, images or indicia on their apparent “outside” surfaces. The blocks are joined to one another through a series of hidden or concealed hinges, that permit the blocks to be pivoted, in groups of two or four, with respect to the other groups of blocks, so that faces of blocks that were previously hidden, are rotated to outwardly facing positions, while the previously exposed faces are pivoted to the “inside” of the group of eight blocks.
The hinges that interconnect the blocks, and the pattern of placement of the images on the blocks is such that whenever the group of blocks is in the form of a cube (4 blocks on a side, 2 high by 2 wide), the four images on each face of the collective cube together form a coherent composite image, whereas when the group of blocks is in the form of an elongated parallelepiped (4 blocks long by 2 blocks wide by 1 block deep), the individual images on the individual exposed faces on the various blocks do not necessarily collectively form a coherent image.
Such puzzle blocks owe their interest-grabbing capacity to the ability to provide an extended sequence of changing images in response to a series of manipulations by an operator.
It is desirable to make advantageous use of some of the characteristics of such puzzle boxes, in providing cases for the storage, vending, and/or transportation of recorded and/or recordable media, such as CD's, CD-ROMs and DVDs, to make the presentation for vending, and continued possession and operation of such articles more interesting.
These and other desirable characteristics of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification and drawings.